Of Pure Heart and Hand
by REMDreams
Summary: Derek is a sheltered son of a mega church pastor and has a crush on a boy at school. His friend, Isaac, decides to push things forward for him and he starts to let his guards down to fall in love. Innocent!Derek.
1. Part 1

(Disclaimer: Not all people portrayed in this fiction are represented accurately as if in real life.)

Of Pure Heart and Hand

By

REMDreams

The TV hummed quietly in the background of Derek's room as he spun his basketball around on his finger while tipped back on his chair. He was grounded. His father had asked him to take Ms. Roberson a pan of brownies his mother baked and he forgot, which lead him, an 18 year old teen, to be stuck in his room for a week.

For most teens this wouldn't be a problem to forget, but for the Hale family it was huge. It was huge because one, his father was the pastor of a mega church, and two, he was a good boy. He always did his homework, never complained, and went to church every Sunday and Wednesday without fail. He was the prefect son of the Hale family, and as such should behave so.

"Derek." His mother opened the door without knocking, because they had an open door policy in the house. _If you couldn't do it in front of your parents, you shouldn't be doing it at all._

"Yes, mom?" Derek said setting the ball down.

"Your father wants to know if you want to go with him to the church today and help him and Grace set up for next Wednesday's study."

Now, usually, Derek wouldn't mind going to the church and helping them out. He didn't mind cleaning things, filing things, or even talking to some people who needed guidance in his or her life, but not today. Today he had bigger things on his mind.

"No thank you, I'm going to study for a test."

"Ah, okay then. I don't want to interrupt that. Study hard and if you do well you might be ungrounded soon." She grinned shortly and left Derek alone. The teen turned back around to his desk and stared at the single piece of smooth white paper there. Before his mother came in he was distracting himself with the basketball, because what was written on the note was almost impossible.

Derek had a crush on someone; he didn't like talking about it because it embarrassed him. And somehow said person found out he had a crush on them. Derek's only thought about who could have done this was his friend, Isaac. He was the only person he told, and therefore Isaac told someone who in turn told said crush.

Derek covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath. "I can't believe this happened." Derek said saying a little prayer.

The issue was his crush was a guy, and not just any guy. He was Stiles Stilinski. The thin pale freshmen who talked so much he was sent to the office almost every day with his friend, Scott. He wasn't sure when he became attracted to Stiles, because they came from two completely different worlds and backgrounds, but Derek's hormones had said otherwise.

Back to the note on his desk. It was from Stiles, asking if he wanted to get something to eat at six tonight. Apparently Stiles had managed to put it in his backpack while he went to the bathroom, it read in fast handwriting:

**Hey! Wanted to know if you wanted to get something to eat with me at six tonight? If not that's cool too and I've been reading into this too much, but I'm sure I'm not. I mean, I shouldn't be. Right? But if you don't, that's cool too. We can just pretend this note never happened and we can continue our not knowing each other. I know your father is the pastor of that mega church so this may be over stepping some boundaries. I'm sorry if I did.**

**I should stop.**

**Stiles.**

He'd also included that place and address in case Derek got lost.

But he was more lost at how Stiles found out, and that brought a blush back across his face. _What if he was just playing with him? What if this was just some horrible trick and he was planning on embarrassing him in front of the entire school? Or worse, his family?_

"No…no that's stupid…right?" Derek whispered. _I've never even had a full conversation with him, so it's all up in the air._

Nodding his head once, Derek reached down to get his book bag as his cell phone rang. He reached down and grabbed it. Isaac.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, how's it going?" Isaac asked.

"You told him?" Derek cut through.

"Whoa, what?"

"You told Stiles that…I have a crush on him."

There was a pause followed by Isaac sighing. "I couldn't help myself." Isaac said. "Actually I told Scott first to see if he was interested at all."

"Why would you do that, Isaac?"

"Because I care about you, and ever since he entered the school all you do is talk about him and his face."

Derek coughed. "That's not true."

"I wonder what Stiles is doing today, I bet Stiles would like this, I wish Stiles would sit closer so-"

"Okay, I get it, but that doesn't excuse it!" Derek hissed.

"Haha, I know, I know I said some bad things, but look at least he knows now and you guys can move forward."

"He's a freshmen!"

"So. He'll be an adult in a few years like you." Isaac said. "How did you find out anyway?"

It was Derek's turn to pause. "He gave me a note…well…slipped it into my back pack when I went to the bathroom."

"Whoa! See? Moving forward already." The teen said proudly.

"What if he wants a relationship?"

"You say okay." Isaac laughed.

"What if…this is a joke?"

"It's not. Trust me. I talked to Scott and Stiles doesn't seem like the type." Isaac said. "I'll cover for you if you need to get out tonight, I know you're grounded."

Derek bit his nail as he thought for a moment. "This is all just…really new to me."

"I know, but are you going to let your parents dictate what you do for the rest of your life? They want to set you up with the girl named, Kate."

"She's not my type."

"Alright then, tell your parents you are studying with me and go on that date."

"Date…ha…"

"You aren't nervous are you?"

"No!"

"Ten dollars says you're biting you nails right now."

Derek spit out his finger. "Good bye." Derek hung up and stood. He had to change if he wanted to do this right.

.

.

.

The plan worked and he was out of the house and standing in front of the pizza place Stiles had told them to meet at, four blocks from the school. Derek took a moment to say a quick prayer before he entered the pizzeria. He spotted Stiles sitting alone in a booth at the far end of the place and felt his heart speed up.

Stiles eyes lit up when he spotted him walking toward the booth. "Hey!" He said with a smile and a wave. This eased Derek's nerves a little as he sat down in the booth across from Stiles.

"Hey." Derek said, and it was all he was able to say for a while as Stiles started to talk.

"I'm glad you got my note, I was worried you'd get it a year later or something and I'd have to come here every day like one of those weird romance movies that has the bittersweet ending. Oh, and I took the liberty to order for us. I got cheese on half the pizza and meats on the other because I wasn't sure if you didn't like meat or something. But if you do like meat, I'll eat all the cheese if you don't want to."

"I'm okay, I like both." Derek smiled.

"Okay, good!" Stiles laughed nervously. "This is like my first date and I wasn't sure how it was supposed to go."

"It's okay…it's technically mines too…actually I had a lot of firsts today." Derek said. _Sneaking out of the house. Lying to my mother. I'm in trouble if anything goes wrong._

"Really? I would have thought you were like…really popular." Stiles coughed. "Since you're on the baseball team and all."

"Not really. Honestly…" Derek took a deep breath. "I think because everyone around here knows my father is the leader of the church that I must be stuck up or something…"

"Really? I never thought that." Stiles said softly. "You have a really nice smile and you seem really caring. You're always hanging around Isaac a lot too." Stiles shrugged. "You seem nice. Not stuck up at all."

Derek laughed. "Thanks, Stiles."

"Any time." The younger laughed as the lady came out with the pizza. They dug in instantly, Stiles eating like a race horse.

"So…tell me about yourself." Derek said and Stiles looked up from his slice in thought.

"About me? Ummm…my dad is the sheriff, I'm a freshmen…I like reading…I have a thing for werewolves."

"Werewolves?"

"Yeah…like…um…" Stiles cleared his throat. "I just like reading fantasy books on the subject. My dad use to read a lot to me when I was little."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah! So I'm an only child too…and usually I just hang out at Scott's house if there is nothing to do. Scott's my best friend by the way…what about you?"

"Well…everyone knows about my family…I'm on the baseball team…I played basketball once, never did it again. Haha. I'm a devote Christian and I love to cook…I have a pet dog named Peter. It was my mom's idea to name him that."

"That's such a weird name for a dog!" Stiles laughed. "Do people think you're calling a child when you yell for him?"

"Sometimes." Derek laughed.

"So is your father really strict? I mean he can't be that strict I guess…apples and trees."

Derek was a little confused, but tried to answer Stiles as best he could. "Actually he is really strict. I try not to get on his bad side. My mother…she is find of a buffer."

"Really?"

"Yeah…once he…um…" Derek trailed off for a moment, debating whether or not to continue his story. "What is your dad like?"

"My dad?" Stiles eyes lit up a little. "He's cool! Well, he used to be until he started to kick me out of crime cases recently. I guess he realized there is big difference between an elementary kid and a high school one."

"Is he nice?"

"Super. He totally goes with the flow on stuff, which is why I do all the cooking in the house or he'd have a fridge full of snack cakes and corn dogs."

Their conversation continued on like this for a while. Just simple banter back and forth to get to know each other, and Derek liked it a lot. He wasn't expecting Stiles to be so interesting and fun to be around. He made him laugh more in those three hours than anyone else has in a month.

"I'm really glad I came out here tonight." Derek said holding the door open for Stiles.

"I'm glad you came out too. It was that or bury my head in shame and pretend I don't know you until you graduate."

Derek laughed. "I wouldn't allow that."

Stiles smiled back. "I'm glad! Because I really like you, Derek."

The older boy felt his face heat up. "I like you too, Stiles. Maybe we can do this again, soon?"

"Most def. I'll even talk to you face to face next time!" Stiles laughed. "I should go, my dad'll be home soon."

"Alright, I'll see you in school!"

.

.

.

"How was the date?" Isaac asked with a grin.

"Really nice. He's a great guy." Derek said softly.

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Yeah, we talked after first period and he wants to go to the movies and out to dinner after."

"Wow, formal."

"It won't be a fancy place. But…can I use you as a cover again?"

"Sure! I don't mind it at all!" Isaac said with a grin. "I'm just glad you found someone."

"You act like I was hopeless."

"Well…with your parents…" Isaac snickered.

.

.

.

"Derek."

The black haired boy stopped short at the door and turn toward the direction of the booming voice. "Yes?"

"Come here, now." He called and Derek obeyed. He entered the kitchen, finding his father sitting alone with his hands folded at the table. Derek felt heart rate speed up. He wasn't sure what he did wrong, but he knew he did something horrible for his father to call him to the kitchen in that tone. Also his mother was nowhere in sight.

"Sit down." His father said and he did. "I look toward the Lord for guidance in times like these." He started and Derek knew he was in deep.

He didn't say anything, instead he just listened to what his father had to say.

"Every Wednesday for the past 25 years I've had bible study at the church. For 18 of those years I made sure your mother brought you there so you could understand the bible better. For your own protection, and for my peace of mind."

Derek nodded slowly.

"Yesterday was Wednesday."

Derek's eyes widened. He'd complete forgot. On top of that he told his mother he was going to study with Isaac…_Oh no_.

"I recall you telling your mother, that you went to a friend's house to study. STUDY." He repeated the word, turning it over almost. "When I called your _friend_, Isaac, his mother picked up the phone. She told me that you weren't at her home; that you hadn't been at her house for over three weeks. If I recall last week you told your mother you went to Isaac's house as well to study. One, lying is a sin, two, I want to know where you have been. Because whatever you were doing wasn't right. It wasn't right if you couldn't tell your mother or I. It wasn't right if you had to sneak out to do it. It wasn't _right_ if you had to sin to get there."

His father's gaze was unwavering as he stared at his son who was close to breaking. He tried to find words to say to his father, but nothing came and he knew his father would wait. He was a patient man. But all Derek could think about was when he was 12 and he did something bad, something that made the family look bad, and because of it…he…

"Derek." His father called, bringing him back to full attention.

There was no point in lying. He would find out anyway. Everyone knew his father and everyone wanted in his good graces.

"I went out."

"Where and with whom?"

"I went to see a friend."

"Name and parent's name as well."

Derek opened his mouth to speak, saying it wasn't their fault, but decided against it. _That would only get me in more trouble. _"Stiles Stilinski. His father is the Sheriff."

"What kind of name is Stiles?"

"I…think it might be his nickname."

"I'd expect better from the Sheriff's son. Honestly I expect better from the Sheriff in general."

There was a pause in the conversation. "Go upstairs and study. You aren't leaving this house for another month, and I'm taking away your phone and computer. I'm talking to your coach too, and Sunday I want you at Sunday school with the kids because I see you can't follow basic instructions. I also want to see you reading your bible every night this week. I'll give you some chapters to look at and verses."

"Yes."

"Bye."

Derek left the kitchen feeling defeated. His little amount of freedom had cost him all his freedom. He hated himself because of it. He didn't deserve Stiles, he didn't deserve what he had.

.

.

.

"I'm so sorry! I ran to the phone!" Isaac said sitting down with Derek at lunch. "My mom grounded me too."

"I don't think I should continue to see, Stiles."

"What? Why? Because your dad said no? Wait, you told him you guys were dating?"

"NO! I just told him I went to hang out with a friend. I think he was angrier that I lied to him, than that I was out with Stiles."

"I bet you have to go to Sunday school."

"I do."

.

.

.

Derek waited outside of Stiles' final class. He'd left his last class a little early in hopes that he would see him one more time before his father brought his iron fist down on him.

"Hey Derek!" Stiles said stopping short when he noticed him outside. "What's up?"

"I don't think it's a smart idea to continue seeing you." Derek said firmly and watched as Stiles' bright smile faded into a frown. It broke his heart.

"W-what? Why?" Stiles looked confused and worried.

"I just don't think it'll work out. You and I aren't…compatible."

"I thought you had a good time with me? I've never see you laugh around campus…I mean…I'm not around you all day. But I've noticed you for a while, you're really handsome…but that isn't the point right now." Stiles shook his head. "I really like you, Derek. I thought…you felt the same?"

Derek couldn't deal with this. He couldn't deal with seeing Stiles sad, like a kicked puppy. "I like you too…a lot."

"Then why?"

"My father."

Stiles expression changed and Derek wanted to hit himself. He didn't deserve Stiles if he was hurting him so much.

"Do you always do what you father ask?"

"Usually…but you were the first person that broke me of that pattern."

"Derek…"

"I'm really sorry, Stiles. But I can't keep seeing you if my father thinks it's wrong."

"He doesn't like the fact I'm a boy?"

"He doesn't like that I'm sneaking out to see you when I'm grounded. He doesn't know I'm dating you or that you are a boy."

"Oh…Jesus…"Stiles ran a hand through his hair. "I wasn't expecting all of this. I mean I should have, but I didn't. I should listen to Scott more."

"I'm sorry, I really am." Derek said again.

Stiles shook his head. "Maybe we can do something else?"

"Stiles…"

"We can make this work, we just have to be smart."

"Stiles…"

"What if I join your church?"

Derek was silent for a moment.

"I know it sounds kind of drastic, but I use to be in a church, but after my mother…" Stiles trailed off for a moment. "I really want to join!"

Derek shook his head.

"I know you want to stay with me Derek, so please give me a chance." Stiles said and reached out, touching the side of Derek's hand. They hadn't actually held hands yet, Derek wouldn't allow it. He was embarrassed, but honestly he'd be embarrassed holding anyone's hand. It was a reflex.

"Okay…alright…" Derek nodded his head slowly.

"That way I can see you more and even get a little enlightenment."

Derek smiled at that. "Thank you, Stiles."

"Anytime!" Stiles smiled again and Derek smiled back. He wouldn't have thought about it like Stiles, but Stiles has his own way of thinking.

.

.

.

Sunday rolled around with ease and Derek was up bright and early for Sunday school. He helped everyone separate into their groups, helped the adults, and taught the children, and when everything was finished for the first shift he went over to the daycare to settle the smaller kids before heading out front to greet people at the door for the first service.

Good mornings and pleasantries were said at the door, but honestly Derek was waiting for the most important guest to arrive. He told Stiles to come 10 minutes before the first service that way he could sit with him I toward the front in one of the reserved spots for family and close friends.

"God Morning." Derek said with a bright smile when he finally spotted Stiles.

"Hey! Wow this place is huge. I feel like an ant." Stiles said as Derek lead him to the front of the church.

"Yeah, it can be a little intimidating to first timers." Derek said side stepping into a pew with Stiles. Other people soon filled in, people who were good friends of the Hale family, and those who his father was working with one on one for important life consulting.

"Do you think your father will notice me?" Stiles asked looking down the pew at the adults.

"Maybe, but right now I think it's best to just go to a few services and pray that he doesn't get angry. My father is a nice man, he's just very strict. He doesn't want me to make mistakes."

"Please make mistakes no matter what. It's part of growing up and learning." Stiles said fixing his tie.

"You like fine." Derek grinned.

"Thanks…you don't look too bad yourself." Stiles laughed just as the hall was silenced and the service began.

.

.

.

People started to file out of the hall as the choir sung their closing song. Stiles and Derek stood, heading down the pew line.

"Did you enjoy it?" Derek asked a little nervous.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting it to be so upbeat and friendly. The church I went to was kind of quiet and somber. I felt like I had a pep talk for the week."

"Great! I thought you might dislike it."

"No, I couldn't do that." Stiles grin. "Your dad was really good."

"Thank you." Derek said as they reached the end. "I'd walk you out, but I have to get ready for the second service and talk to my parents. I'll see you at school Stiles."

"Alright, I'll see you soon! Bye!" Stiles waved as he disappeared in the crowed. Derek wanted more than anything to follow him, instead he headed toward the stage where he entered a door to the back where his parents were.

.

.

.

Several weeks passed, and each one Stiles came to service. Derek was over joyed that Stiles was enjoying it, and when the Sheriff had off, he came a few times with his son too. Derek couldn't have been happier or prouder of Stiles for liking it, and only hoped that when the time came, his father would accept Stiles and his father. But he wasn't sure when the time to bring it up would be.

But his father did.

It was Saturday evening and they were all seated at the dining room table eating with light conversation when his father cleared his throat a little, getting the attention of his wife and son.

"It has come to my attention that you've been bringing a friend with you to service for the past several weeks." His father started.

Derek felt his stomach drop, it was almost identical to being on a rollercoaster and he wanted to hide under a rock. "Yes, he was interested."

"What's his name?" His mother asked delighted.

"Stiles." Derek said with apprehension hoping his father forgot the name.

"Stiles Stilinski?" He hadn't.

"Yes."

"You know him?" His mother asked his father.

"He was the boy your son decided to sneak out with. Why did he decide to come to church?"

"He was looking for a community." Derek said now biting his nails.

"Community, huh? Has he found it?"

"I hope so, he really likes the church. He really likes your services." Derek replied.

"What about his parents?" His mother asked.

"His father came a few times, but he's busy with work and can't come as often."

"His mother?" His father inquired.

"She passed away years ago."

"Oh, that is sad. I can see why he might want to find a community." Mrs. Hale said. "Why don't you invite him over for dinner?"

"Talia."

"Oh come on, don't be such a party pooper." She laughed lightly. "We haven't entertained people in a while. Invite his father too…when he's free of course!"

"I'll have to ask him." Derek said feeling himself get sick. Having Stiles sitting at a table with his parents and almost too much for him.

"Great!" His mother clapped her hands together. "Maybe after we can invite them back and if everything goes well have a brunch with them and some of the other members of the church."

Derek smiled, but inside he felt nervous.

.

.

.

"I thought they hated me." Stiles said.

"Hate is a strong word." Derek said softly. He had just told Stiles the news and by the graces of God his father had next Friday off.

"I'm just a little worried I'll do something and they'll h-dislike my dad and me forever."

"They wouldn't…or I hope they wouldn't. My mother loves to entertain, so as long as she likes you my dad will be okay with you."

"Let's hope."

.

.

.

The Stilinski's sat down at the large outside deck table Mrs. Hale had set up for the occasion of the arriving family. Derek watched from the kitchen as she fixed a vase full of flowers before telling them to help themselves to the iced tea and water before going back inside.

"I'm almost done getting things ready, why don't you go outside and talk to your friend and his father. Your father will be back soon." Mrs. Hale said taking mini sandwiches out of the fridge. Derek nodded and headed outside into the bright light.

"Good Afternoon!" He said walking over to shake Sheriff. Stilinski's hand.

"Hey there, if I'd had known this was going to be so fancy I would have dressed up." He laughed.

"Oh no, my mother just really likes to do over the top little things. Don't worry." Derek said taking a seat.

"Is your father around?"

"He'll be here in a little while. He had business at the church." Derek said as he mother came out with the first round of small finger foods.

"Here we are." She said before sitting down. "I hope everyone likes cucumbers."

They ate together and had small talk, mostly between the adults, while Derek and Stiles shared small grins at each other during parts of stories their parent told. It was nice and pleasant and Derek was thankful that his mother got to know them before his father.

"Oh, I think I hear him pulling up I'll go welcome him." Mrs. Hale said standing and going into the house to greet her husband.

"You have a very nice mom, Derek." The Sheriff said relaxed.

"Thank you." Derek grinned as his mother returned with his father. He sat at the head of the table, but first shook hands with the sheriff.

"Welcome to my home!" Mr. Hale said sitting down. "Sorry about being late, I had emergency business at the church. Speaking of I believe I saw you there once or twice yourself, Sheriff."

"You'd be right, I came a few times with Stiles. I can't go every weekend because I'm working so much."

"I can understand working hard to raise a family, but there is always room for God in anyone's life." Mr. Hale said with a nod. "Stiles, how did you and Derek meet?"

Derek froze and stared at Stiles unsure of what he was going to say.

"We met through friends. My friend Scott knows Isaac." Stiles replied and Derek relaxed a little.

"Ah, well it's always good to have connections."

The conversation continued on for a while until it was almost 1:30. There were more pleasantries passed back and forth before the Stilinski's left leaving the Hales alone and able to talk.

"What did you think?" Mrs. Hale asked.

"They aren't what I was expecting." He replied and Derek felt himself get a little sick.

"What were you expecting?"

"A hooligan and his restless father." He said harshly. "But I won't go on, they weren't like that at all. They seemed…"

"Normal?"

"I wouldn't go that far." Mr. Hale laughed.

"Am I allowed to talk to him?" Derek asked softly and his father turned to him.

"A few visits to a church doesn't make someone a good person, Derek. A good person is proved not shown."

Derek nodded and watched as his father retired to his study for the evening and he went upstairs.

"Oh, Derek wait!" His mother called holding up his phone. "You are ungrounded starting now."

.

.

.

"I guess that is as good as it's going to get." Isaac said picking at his School lunch.

"I just want to…" Derek shook his head.

"What? What do you want?" Isaac asked. "You've talked to him for so long, and you've been on two dates. I don't know if you're courting or dating or just checking each other out."

"Well what should I do?"

"You have to answer that starting with what you want with Stiles. Where do you see your relationship going?"

Derek blushed thinking about that. Up until now he'd try to keep his hormones and stronger feelings out of their relationship. When he really thought about it their relationship was so platonic it hurt. But he didn't want to allow himself to fall into lust.

"I'm afraid I might lust after him instead of…of…"

"Love? Derek you are the most pure guy I know. I don't think you are capable of lust. At least allow yourself to fall in love with him. It won't hurt anything." Isaac said with a friendly grin.

"What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"He had multiple times to leave you, and he chose to stay and on top of that he joined your family's church. I don't think he's going anywhere. Try."

Isaac made all of the since in the world. He needed to let his guard down and actually…_fall_ in love with Stiles. Admiring him for so long wasn't going to get their relationship anywhere.

"Okay…" Derek said with a simple nod. "I'll talk to him more…and…maybe let my guard down a little."

"At least hold his hand."

"Right…"

.

.

.

After months of not being able to see Stiles alone, he was the one who asked if it was okay to go on a date tonight. The younger boy was over the moon excited by the offer and was waiting by the pizzeria they had their first date at when Derek came around the corner.

"Sorry I'm late!" Derek said quickly.

"Actually you are right on time!" Stiles said with a grin. "Where are we going?"

"Down to the north bank for a picnic." Derek said turning to show Stiles his book bag which contained everything for the event.

"Really? That is so old fashion it's cool! Let's go! Which way is it?" Stiles asked looking around excited. Derek lead them about a half a mile until they reach an embankment with manicured thick grass and a few scattered trees. Water was at the bottom, a river that lead through town. Derek set up the blanket and put all the food down while Stiles went to the water's edge to look at the geese swimming by. When he returned to sit down he noticed how nervous Derek was.

"Is everything okay?" Stiles asked concerned.

"Yes, I just hope you like this. I wasn't sure what else to do…to be honest."

"I really like it! You have to believe in yourself more, Derek!" Stiles said picking up his cup. "Is this cran-grape? I love cran-grape!"

They talked for a while, laid in the sun, and Stiles even told some funny jokes about his younger years and his father. It was an all-around nice time they had.

"I was talking to Isaac a few days ago…" Derek said looking up at the sky. "And I wanted to know what you thought about something."

"Yeah, sure what is it?" Stiles asked finishing off his piece of cake.

"I wanted to know if…if it would be okay if we held hands."

Stiles expression went blank and Derek's face turned red completely regretting his decision to say anything. He might be older than Stiles, but his life experiences were limited.

Stiles started to open his mouth but Derek cut him off. "I'm sorry forget it!" He turned away from Stiles, but the teen reached out his hand and touched Derek's shoulder causing him to turn toward Stiles again. A wide smiles was spread across his face, his teeth bright and shiny, and his eyes clear and filled this joy. Stiles laughed, he laughed hard and loud.

Derek opened his mouth this time, but was cut off by Stiles. "Derek! Derek I would love to hold your hand! I've been waiting for you to feel comfortable enough to let me!"

"Oh?" Derek still looked concerned so Stiles composed himself.

"I know you're really…ah…what's the right word…modest? I wouldn't push you to do anything you wouldn't want to do. When you are ready for things I'll be ready for them right along with you."

It was Derek's turn to smile. "Really?"

"Yeah! Come on dude! I l…I really like you and I wouldn't want to push you away by making you do things you wouldn't want to. I'm happy enough dating you."

Derek grinned, a full out honest grin. "There was one more thing I wanted to show you…because we've been dating so long…and I know my parents aren't completely okay with us hanging out to begin with but I think it's the right move." Derek reached into his book bag.

"You got me a puppy?"

"No, nothing like that." Derek smiled and turned to Stiles. "I hope it fits." He said holding out the small sliver ring to Stiles.

The younger teen's mouth dropped open when he saw the ring. It was nice, and clearly cost a pretty penny.

"Derek…"

"Would it be okay it we made this completely official?"

Stiles grabbed the ring out of Derek's hand and put it on his finger, watching it glisten in the warm sun light. "Hell yeah! I mean heck yeah!" Stiles smiled. "Do you have one too?"

"I do. It matches." Derek said pulling out his own and slipping it on. "You're okay with this?"

"Yes! I really am!" Stiles smiled. "Can I hug you for this or…?"

"Of course!" Derek said and they hugged, sending a bolt of warmth through their bodies. Derek didn't want to let go, and inhaled the scent of Stiles, warm, clean, and sweet. When they let go Stiles was still smiling.

"I'm going to rub this in Scott's face." Stiles laughed and Derek smiled at him.

Derek looked down blushing. All of this was a huge step for him, and he couldn't be happier. He'd had a crush on Stiles for so long, and finally he was allowing himself to let his guard down. No matter what his parents would say, he'd stick by Stiles no matter what. It might be too early to say it…but he was actually falling in love with him, and he thanked God every day for him.

.

..

...

Thank you for reading! This is intended to be a one shot but if people really like it I might write another chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading!


	2. Part 2

Of Pure Heart and Hand

Part 2

Sunday was Derek's favorite day because after all of the church activities were done and his family was just sitting around relaxed he felt most a peace with everything in the world. It just felt right on Sundays…everything.

And as he sat in the den with his parents watching a movie his phone buzzed on silent and he picked it up. Stiles. The message read:

**Hey! I wanted to know how you were doing. And if you wanted to come over to my house to have dinner with my dad and I? Just the three of us?**

Another Text:

**He wants to get to know you more and I might have told him you were special to me. I'll talk more about it later.**

Derek felt his face heat up. _Stiles….told his father…that I was special to him? _What did that include?He quickly typed out another text message, but deleted it and thought a little more about how to reply.

**Okay. I'll call you tonight?**

Reply:

**Okay! :D**

Derek felt restless. He sat through the movie as best he could and once it ended he excused himself upstairs. Once in the safety of his room and dialed Stiles number while biting his fingernails. _What if Sheriff Stilinski doesn't…accept us…or…me…_

"Hello!" Stiles sung on the other end. "I wasn't expect you to call so soon. I assumed you were busy. I actually didn't want to send the text because I thought you wouldn't respond at all." Stiles laughed a little.

"No, we were just watching a movie. When did you tell him?"

"Huh? Oh, about…25 minutes ago?"

"Oh." Derek bit really hard on his thumb causing it to bleed.

"…Why do you sound nervous?"

"I just want your father to like me."

"He likes you!" Stiles laughed, but Derek didn't feel the same way. "What? Are you worried that because we are guys he's going to freak out? Or because of your parents or something along those lines?"

"All of that, kind of."

"Nope. Not my dad. He's completely understanding of…well…everything. Except Kale. He hates kale."

Derek felt a little relieved. "So…it's okay?"

"For?"

"You and me to be together?"

"Yeah! Derek don't worry!" Derek could hear Stiles frown.

"I'm not…just concerned."

"Don't be that either! You'll have a nice dinner with us and everything will be okay!"

"Okay…I have to ask my parents first. I'll talk to you tomorrow Stiles."

"Alright, and stop biting your nails."

Derek spit out his hand.

"I'm not."

Stiles laughed and hung up, leaving Derek more nervous than he started. He had to tell his parents he was going to dinner at Stiles' house. He just had to make it sound like he wasn't going to dinner at Stiles' house.

.

.

.

Derek entered his parent's bedroom, his mother was sitting in bed reading and his father flipping through Tv channels.

"Can I ask you a question?" Derek started.

"Of course." Mrs. Hale set her book down grinning, his father nodded, but didn't take his attention away from the television.

"Is it okay if I go to a friend's house tomorrow for a while?"

"It's a school night." His father replied quickly.

"Then how about Friday?"

"Who's house?"

Derek took a deep breath. "Stiles."

His father took his gaze away from the television to look at his son now.

"I'm okay with it as long as you are home by 9:30." His mother said.

"I don't know." Mr. Hale said.

"What's wrong with Stiles?" She asked.

"I'm not sure about him or his father."

"His father is the sheriff of the town and it I recall protect and serve this town. I think Derek will be alright there." She picked up her book again, but he just stared at his wife before turning to Derek.

"I want you to call twice while you are there."

"Okay."

"And don't hesitate."

"I won't."

"Then you can go."

"Thank you." Derek grinned and left the room, ready to text Stiles the good news about Friday.

.

.

.

"Going to meet the parents, huh?" Isaac smiled and nudged Derek's arm. "Moving forward!"

They were seated in the lunch room at school, Derek hadn't touched his food, too nervous to even think about it.

"I just hope he likes me."

"I thought you met before?"

"We did…but my parents were there and I don't want him to think that…"

"You're a bunch of stuck up people because your mother likes to decorate and your father is super strict?"

Derek nodded slowly.

"I can't read minds, so I'm going on faith here that Stiles' father will like you. Just pray and go. That's all you can do. Besides, I'm sure Stiles was nervous when he met your family for the first time."

Derek never thought about that before. As a matter of fact he was so wrapped up in his own feelings he didn't even ask Stiles how he felt about their meeting a month ago. He pushed his hand through his hair, thinking.

"Is that your promise ring?" Isaac asked.

Derek removed his hand from his hair and looked at it. "Yes." Usually he took it off before school, or when he was around his parents. Again he was embarrassed, and it was worse than the holding hands problem because he _gave_ the ring to Stiles. He felt guilty about it. Maybe that's why he decided to wear it to school today absentmindedly.

"Why don't you wear it more? Stiles wears his all the time."

Guilt.

"I'm just having a hard time adjusting to this." Derek shook his head.

"Derek as a friend I feel like I can say this so I am. You shouldn't be embarrassed to be with Stiles. You shouldn't be embarrassed to express your feelings about it either. If you really like him, if you just let some of your guard down, you'll find it much easier to be with him and accept yourself and him."

Isaac was right. He needed to feel more comfortable with Stiles. But how? He really liked him…and when he gave him the ring…he felt more than 'like'…maybe love?

"I don't know how to do that, Isaac."

His friend reached out and touched his arm. "Think about all the good things about Stiles. Think about everything you like about him when you see him. Don't be afraid of it. Just let it happen."

Derek nodded slowly, putting his hand up to his mouth to bite his nails. He had to try.

.

.

.

After school let out Derek waited in the parking lot by Stiles' jeep. When he spotted him he took a deep breath feeling his heart flutter. _Just let it happen…_

"Derek!" Stiles smiled and hurried up to him, giving him a quick hug. Hugs were new. He felt Stiles' warm body wrapped around him, smelled that familiar scent that was only his, and couldn't help but feel his ears get a little hot. But he controlled himself.

"Hi Stiles. How was your day?"

"Alright. I got a C on a test so I'm a little bummed about that."

"What was the subject?"

"Economics." He shrugged.

"Are you going home now?"

"Yeah, my dad is coming home late so maybe I'll just finish that book I've had for over a month. What about you?"

"I've got nothing to do actually. I've been grounded for so long that it's weird not being. Also Isaac is still ground."

Stiles nodded slowly and opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but stopped. He did it again, and this time he spoke, quietly and quickly. "Why don't you come over?"

Those simple five words seemed impossible to Derek at first. He wanted to say no, he had to study, that he had to practice, but honestly he didn't. Plus he wasn't grounded. There was nothing holding him back. He'd call his mother and tell her he was going to hang out at a friend's place for a while. No more than two or three hours…

Derek looked away for a moment biting his nails.

"I'm sorry." Stiles said and laughed it off. "I shouldn't have…"

"No. I mean…I'll go. I just have to call home." Derek walked a little bit away and called his mother who was in the middle of watching a day time talk show. She said okay and to call her at least once while he was there. He wasn't expecting it to be so easy, honestly. She didn't even ask whose house he was going to.

"Ready?" Stiles asked unlocking the doors.

"Yes."

.

.

.

They reached the Stilinski house in under five minutes. It was a two story house in a nice little community. They entered the house and Stiles offered Derek a drink or food before heading upstairs to his room.

"Sorry about the mess, I haven't cleaned it in a while." Stiles said as he kicked clothes away from the main part of the floor. "Have a seat anywhere."

The only clean place Derek saw to sit was on Stiles' bed, so he did. In the back of his head he could imagine Isaac cheering him on for getting this far. Just being inside of Stiles' house, let alone his bedroom. Stiles' hadn't seen his bedroom yet.

"So do you want to watch a movie or watch internet videos? I saw this video yesterday of a cat that saved this little kid's life from the dog."

"Really? I thought cats hated everyone."

"I thought so too!" Stiles said grabbing his computer and sitting down next to Derek to show him. There thighs and knees touched and Derek felt his ears get a little warm as he looked over at Stiles' computer to watch the video. The next hour was filled with different internet videos, both funny and inspirational.

"I have to call my mom soon." Derek said after the last video ended.

"Oh, yeah, go ahead. I'm going to get some water, do you want more?"

"Yes, please." Derek said handing Stiles his cup. Once he was gone he called to check in, his mother surprised him again and told him to have a good time and said he could stay out another hour later if he wanted.

When Stiles returned he handed the glass to Derek. "Everything alright? You don't have to go do you?"

"No…my mom is just being super nice today."

Stiles shrugged. "Maybe she's just in a good mood."

"Maybe."

"Hey Derek…" Stiles voice changed and Derek looked at him looking down at his glass of water. In that moment Stiles looked really young.

"Yes?"

"…I'm not sure how to say this without it being weird…"

"Oh…"

"But…I want to thank you." Stiles looked up at him with a big grin, taking Derek by surprise.

"Why?" Derek grinned back.

"Because without you in my life these past few months…things would have been different for me."

"Different how?"

"I use to have a lot of panic attacks when I was in middle school…and then when I reached high school I thought they were never going to go away. When Scott told me that you were interested in me and I wrote you that note I was terrified, but I had a crush on you too, so I just wrote it and put it in your bag. I didn't even think about it. When you met me at the place I thought I was dreaming because there was no way Derek Hale, first basemen of the baseball team, was really there for Stiles, the stupid freshmen."

"You're not stupid Stiles, you're really smart and honestly I felt the same way when I met you. I was really nervous and I thought everyone was playing a trick on me. I didn't know about your panic attacks…were they always happening?"

"Yeah, after my mom…but then I met you and they went away. I haven't had one since. And I wanted to thank you." Stiles smiled up at Derek. "You're awesome."

Derek grin. "You're awesome too." And he did something he thought he would never do, he reached over and took Stiles' hand and held it tightly. He felt the blush spread across his face, but he didn't want to let go. Stiles was more special to him now than before.

Stiles leaned on Derek's shoulder and he felt his heart speed up, but he didn't move, he relaxed into the touch.

.

.

.

"And we stayed like that and watched a movie." Derek said over the phone to Isaac.

"See? It's nice to have couple time." Isaac said.

"You're right. It didn't feel like I thought it would."

"Being in a relationship for almost 8 months does not equal lust." Isaac chuckled.

"You're right." Derek smiled. "And this Friday I'm having dinner with his father and him so…I hope it all goes well."

"Me too Derek, I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks Isaac."

.

.

.

Friday came around and Derek was nervous. He was nervous when their parents met, but somehow being in Stiles' house with his father alone was ten times worse. He'd been sitting in his car for a while now, just staring at their front door wondering what they were talking about. He wondered if Stiles' father was really okay with this. Sure Stiles told him he was but…what if…

_Sitting in this car isn't going to help anything…_

Taking a deep breath Derek got out of his car, locked it, and headed up the stoop to the front door and knocked. He waited, his breath growing shallow until Stiles opened the door.

"Hey Derek!" Stiles said reaching out to hug him. Derek stiffened up at the touch, and when Stiles pulled away confused he felt a massive wave of guilt wash over him.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"…No PDA?" Stiles asked.

"What would your father think?"

"I told you, he's okay with it. He's okay with you, he likes you. We wouldn't be standing here if he didn't. He knows you're my boyfriend." Stiles said with confidence. Derek wished he had some of that.

"Okay…" Derek nodded.

"Come on and smile!" Stiles said moving out of the way to let Derek in.

Once inside he smelled all the delicious foods Stiles was cooking for tonight, and when he turned the corner he spotted his father staring into a pot. He turned around and smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Hey, Derek! Come in and sit down!" He said walking over to shake the teenager's hand. "How's it going?"

"Alright, how about yourself?"

"Good, good!" The three of them sat down at the round table in the kitchen. "So what have you been up to lately?"

"I've filled out a few college applications and I'm hoping to get into UCLA."

"How old are you, again?" The Sheriff asked.

"Eighteen." Derek said softly like it was a bad word.

"I thought you said he was sixteen, Stiles?"

"What's a few years?" Stiles shrugged.

"You're fifteen." The sheriff snapped at his son who just shrugged again.

"I'm sorry, I-" Derek was lost of words.

"Don't be Derek, this is Stiles' fault. So what are you planning on studying?"

"English with a minor in Religion."

"Are you planning on taking over your father's church one day?"

Derek started to bite his nails absentmindedly. "I haven't discussed it with him. He's asked once or twice if I wanted to lead a service before, but I don't think I'm prepared enough."

"Well I'm sure, whenever you are ready, you'll be good at it." The sheriff nodded.

"Thank you, sir." Derek grinned.

"I think the food it done." Stiles said standing up to check the oven.

The three of them ate with heavy conversation on topics ranging from school, to work, and even their relationship, which Derek was not expecting.

"What do the rings stand for?" The Sheriff asked casually as he cut his chicken.

"They're promise rings." Stiles said brightly.

"Not a purity ring?" The sheriff asked with a raised eyebrow.

Derek felt his face become hot and he wanted to do nothing more than crawl under a rock. It is a sin to have sex out of wedlock, and he wasn't even close to thinking about that kind of thing. He had a hard enough time figuring out their relationship with clothes on. Stiles hadn't brought up the subject either, so he assumed they were on the same page. He _prayed_ they were on the same page.

"Dad!"

"I just want to know. I want you to be safe." Mr. Stilinski said looking between the two. "So, what is it?"

"We aren't." Stiles huffed finally. He looked to Derek, waiting on his response.

"No." Derek said, the feeling of embarrassment was too much to take for him at that moment.

"Good. And if you ever do, be safe." The Sheriff ended and stood. "Who wants ice cream?"

"I'll get it." Stiles started to get up. "Do you want some, Derek? It's actually frozen yogurt."

"Yes." Maybe the cool from the ice cream would be what he needed to end his suffering.

.

.

.

Dinner ended earlier than he thought it would, and the sheriff left the two alone as he went upstairs to take a shower.

"So are you okay with my dad now that you know how cool he is?" Stiles asked as they sat down in the living room.

"I am. I wasn't expecting that last question." Derek said honestly. "It was uncomfortable."

"He was just concerned." Stiles said as he flipped through the stations of the television. "But yeah, it was awkward."

"You don't think he thinks I'm taking advantage of you, do you?" Derek started to bite his nails, drawing blood from his index finger.

"What? No! Why do you?"

"No…but…our ages…"

Stiles was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Age isn't important. What's important is how you treat me and us as a whole."

Derek nodded.

"Can I ask a question?" Stiles turned to Derek and took his hand. Derek looked down at him as he stared at their hands and again Stiles looked incredibly young.

"Yes."

"You didn't say you were going to college…I mean…I kind of knew you were, what's what everyone does when they finish high school, they go to college. But we never talked about it. And I just want to know where that leaves us since you'll be going away and I'll still be here."

Derek fell silent as he thought about it. He'd never actually factored Stiles into any of his college plans. He still wanted to be with him, that was without a doubt the most important thing here. But he still hadn't told his parents they were in a relationship and school would be a ways away depending on where he got accepted. This reality crashed onto Derek, and he felt his stomach drop.

"Stiles…" He started, but couldn't find the words to speak. He couldn't lose him, not after being together for so long. He needed Stiles to bring him out of the shell his father put him in when he was little. He needed Stiles to make him laugh, and make him feel more confident with himself. Losing Stiles would be the loss of everything he'd gained in this last year of high school. He…he loved him. _I love him…_

"It's okay if you…" Stiles started to speak, breaking him out of his thought bubble.

"Stiles." Derek said and the younger looked up at him.

"I…I couldn't imagine being anywhere without you. You taught me so much this past year about myself, which I would have never done on my own. I need you. More than I think I've needed anyone ever."

Stiles began to grin. "Derek."

"I wouldn't go to college and just leave you here."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet, to be honest. But I'll think of something. I promise." Derek said and took a deep breath. "Stiles…" He took both of the younger boy's hands in his. "I love you."

Derek didn't think Stiles' response to those three little words would be so huge, but as soon as they slipped from his mouth Stiles had jumped on top of him, hugging him so tight Derek thought he was going to fall of the sofa. Tears started to stream down Stiles face as he held onto Derek.

"Why are you sad?" Derek asked concerned.

"I'm not sad, I'm really, really, really happy Derek! I love you too!" Stiles sobbed.

.

.

.

Derek was in the lunch room, his stomach was in knots, and his food looked horrible to him at the moment. Isaac came into view and sat down in front of him frowning. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Tonight I'm going to do it." Derek said biting his nails. He'd tried several times this past week to stop biting them, but it wasn't going well.

"Do what?"

"Tell my parents that…Stiles and I are in a relationship."

Isaac patted Derek on the arm. "You got this." He said reassuringly. "Is Stiles going to be with you when you tell them?"

"No…I didn't want him there if they got angry or something. I don't want Stiles to see that."

Isaac nodded. "Have you been wearing your ring all day?"

"All week, actually. I haven't taken it off once. I don't know if my parents have noticed, they haven't said anything yet."

The blonde teen nodded again. "All I can say is be confident and don't back down. Stiles is important to you, I can see it when you look at him."

Derek stopped biting his nails and looked at Isaac. "Thanks."

.

.

.

Derek sat down at the large wooden dining room table with his plate of food, waiting for his parents to settle themselves before they said grace. Once that was done they began to talk about the usual, church, family, people of the community, organizations, sometimes money, then a silence fell over the table as they neared the end of their meal.

_I have to say something._ Derek thought as he poked at his brisket.

"Is everything okay, Derek?" His mother asked. "You haven't touched your food."

_Just say it…if they worse they can say is no._

"I…I have something to say." Derek said so softly his father asked him to speak up.

"What is it?" Mrs. Hale asked.

Derek took a deep breath, held it, and tried to let it out slowly as he spoke. "I've been seeing someone lately."

"As in a relationship?" Mr. Hale asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Why haven't you brought them by, what is their name?" His mother asked excited now. He knew she was excited at the prospect of having grandchildren, despite the fact he still was in high school. Of course she still knew it was while down the road before it happened; she still liked the idea.

Derek cleared his throat and took a sip of water; stalling.

"What's the matter?" Mr. Hale asked and Derek shook his head slowly. "Then answer you mother." He said.

Derek turned to his mother, but started to bite his nails. He couldn't help it, not even when his thumb started to bleed, he just bit through it. "You actually know them…" Derek said quietly. _Why can't I just say it? Why?_

"Oh! Is it Kate?" His mother asked. "I love Kate, she's such a nice girl." His mother beamed.

"No…not Kate." Derek said, now working on his index finger and opening up an already closed wound.

"Then who is it?" Mr. Hale asked. "You can't be ashamed of them…you gave them a ring." He noted and Derek wanted to die._ He had noticed._

"I just…I don't want you to be angry." Derek said now working on his middle finger. His hand had a dull sting radiating from it.

His father sat back in his seat now. He looked at his son with even, expressionless eyes. His mother was just quiet, almost like she was emphasizing with him.

Derek opened his mouth, but the name caught in his throat.

His father waited. Patient.

Patient.

"S-Stiles."

The tension in the room that followed was overbearing. His father picked up his fork again and asked his wife to pass the gravy. She did, then excused herself. Derek sat there with his father, waiting for whatever it is he had to say. Leaving the table wouldn't help. It might actually make things worse.

When Mr. Hale finished eating his meal, he wiped his mouth, and drank a sip more of water before he crossed his hands in front of him.

"Derek."

"Yes?"

"I want you to pray." He bowed his head. "I want you to _pray_ with me."

The next 15 minutes were spent praying, and the next hour was spent with a bible in front of each other them, going over verses and chapters. His father never showed any sign of anger, not even a hint of doubt or uneven faith. He didn't stutter once, he never raised voice or his eyes to his son either. When the moment had past and his father decided to look up from The Book, Derek was still staring down at it.

"Look at me." He said and Derek did. "Do you still have you faith, Derek?"

"I do." The teenager felt tears well in his eyes.

"Do you still believe in God?"

"I do." He felt a tear stream down his cheek, but he didn't dare move.

"Do you still believe he gave his own son, to save us?"

"I do." Derek held back a sob that was caught in this throat. This moment brought him back to when he was younger, when he was twelve and just figuring out what the world had to offer him. He remembered playing doctor with his friend, and he remembered his father yanking him away. That was the last time he saw Alex. It was the last time he was allowed to play unsupervised. His father sat him down, and they prayed together for what felt like hours to the young boy then, but really probably was only an hour and a half. He remembered his father pushing him into his room after, and removing everything inside he found precious at the time. Leaving only a desk, a bed, his Bible, and his thoughts. He stayed like that for what seemed ages, but was probably three weeks. His father liked to punish him in threes.

He also remembered a month after that switching school and being submitted into an all Christian school. Although that schooled stopped at eight grade and he had to go to a regular high school after. He'd met Isaac at the Christian school and they transferred together. He helped him a lot.

"Derek." His father said softly now, his tone even. "Do you really believe?"

It didn't sound like a question directed toward the teenager, but he was close to sobbing, so he just nodded his head slowly and managed an "I do."

His father stood and left the room. Derek waited there a moment, collecting himself, and gathering his thoughts. His father didn't give him a direct answer, which met he was thinking. Which met Derek had time.

He stood slowly and gathered the dishes and brought them into the kitchen to be washed later. Then he retired back into his room where laid on his bed and fought back tears for the rest of the night. He hadn't received an answer yet. There was still a chance.

.

.

.

Stiles was waiting for him at the front of the school with his friend Scott. Derek could see them talking and laughing, completely carefree and happy. It brought his mood up a little. He hadn't seen his father this morning, and it was Wednesday, which met he would see him later on tonight.

He walked toward them and Stiles noticed him instantly, waving at him with a huge grin.

"Hey!" Stiles said before he got back into his conversation. "All I'm saying is if you want to eat that many gummy bears you should have a trashcan nearby with vodka. No need to waste anything."

_I've clearly came at an awkward time._ Derek thought before he interjected.

"Can I speak to you alone?" He asked Stiles.

"Yeah! I'll see you later, Scott!"

"Adios!" Scott said walking inside.

The couple walked down around to the side of the building where there were less students.

"Oooh, Derek if you wanted to get me alone that's all you had to say." Stiles winked, and Derek blushed.

"Ah, no, no! That's not what this is about!" He laughed nervously, just as Stiles grabbed one of his hands and examined it.

"Jees, your fingers look horrible. What did you do to them?" Stiles looked up into Derek's eyes with concern.

"Nothing...I mean, I was under a lot of stress last night, which is what I wanted to talk to you about. I told my parents."

Stiles' mouth dropped open a little. "And what did they say?" He was excited.

Derek now took Stiles' hands. "They haven't said anything."

His face fell. "They don't accept you?" He looked lost.

"No, they…they haven't said anything yet. At all. My father just sat me down and we prayed for a while…"

"And he didn't say anything?"

"Not yet."

"At all?"

"Stiles…"

"I'm sorry…I just…I mean…" Stiles looked lost, like he hadn't expected this turn of events to accrue. "My dad…he just knew and accepted me and…" Stiles looked down and for a moment Derek wasn't sure until he heard Stiles' breathe hitch.

_No, no, no, don't cry! _

"Stiles! Stiles, everything is going to be okay!" Derek said quickly pulling Stiles into a tight hug. He rubbed his back and held him, trying to calm him down.

"I just…" Stiles tried to speak through sobs, but it was a losing battle.

"It's okay." Derek said softly.

"No, it's not!" Stiles cried. "It's not!" He sobbed into Derek's shirt, clinging to him like if he let go Derek would disappear forever.

"We just have to wait…okay? They'll tell me when they are ready."

"What if it's bad?" Stiles asked through sobs.

"Then I'll think of something when that time comes, but for now we wait."

.

.

.

Derek had walked Stiles to his jeep, told him again that everything would be alright, and smiled as he pulled away at the end of the day. Right under the surface he was breaking as much as Stiles, but he had to be strong for him because if he wasn't then Stiles would really tumble down.

When Derek got home his mother was cleaning the living room.

"Hello." She said as she fluffed out a pillow. "How was your day?"

Derek hesitated for a moment. "It was okay."

"Good. Be ready to go."

"Okay." Derek said softly and headed upstairs quickly. He pulled out his homework and started on it to distract himself, but it didn't work. It was weird that his mother didn't say anything to him about last night. She acted as if nothing happened._ Is everything really alright?_

A few hours later his mother called for him to leave. On the way to the church it was silent, and he couldn't help but shift restlessly as they pulled into the massive parking lot. Once inside the church everyone was seated and the study began. It was a group of 100 people, give or take, seated in the first few pews of the church. His father was on stage, in more casual clothes for church, and going over some scripture. The night went on like it normally did, and once it was the last remarks were said people started to head out. Derek turned to his mother.

"Should we wait, or go home?" He asked.

"We'll go home tonight. Your father has a lot on his mind." She said standing with her Bible.

.

.

.

For the rest of the week Derek rarely saw his father. It had to have been the most family dinners skipped in a row. Although when Saturday evening came around he was home and sitting at the dinner table. His family still hadn't give him an answer about his relationship with Stiles and he was beginning to think he would never get one. He was beginning to think that perhaps they didn't accept not only the relationship, but also him, and that was terrifying.

"Derek." His father spoke and listened.

"Yes?"

"Is Stiles going to be at church tomorrow?"

"I believe so."

"Good." He said, and that was the beginning and end of conversation at the table.

Later that night when he was alone in his room and texted Stiles:

**Are you going to church tomorrow?**

Stiles replied:

**I don't want to be in a place where I'm not welcomed…****L**

Derek sucked in a breath. If his father asked if Stiles was going to be there clearly he had something to say to him, or at least wanted him to be there.

**My father asked if you were going to be there, so I feel you are welcomed.**

He waited holding his breath.

Stiles: **I'll come because you asked me and I trust in you.**

Derek reread that text message a few times with a bit of a flutter in his heart. It felt good to know that Stiles trusted him. That is the bases for any relationship.

They texted back and forth a few more times before Derek fell asleep.

.

.

.

Sunday came and Derek was waiting outside of the church for Stiles. There were only five more minutes until service started and he was worried Stiles decided not to come. But then out of the last few people filtering into the mega church he spotted Stiles. Relief washed over him as he walked over to greet him.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked holding Stiles' arm.

"Actually…I wasn't planning on coming today…but I decided to…I really wanted to see you and hear what your father had to say…even if it might be bad. My dad said to just give it a chance."

Derek smiled at him. "Your father is a smart man."

"Let's go!"

They took their seats in the usual pew and the service began shortly after.

.

.

.

As the choir began to sing their closing song and people started to filter out, the two teens got up and started to head down the pew where Derek's mother was waiting for them.

"Follow me." She said and they did, up the side steps of the stage and backstage. Stiles looked around, watching the people behind the senses scramble to get things ready for the second service which would be happening in another hour. He was amazed at how much it was a full on production because of the sheer amount of people that came.

Mr. Hale was talking to someone when they walked up and waited for him to finish his conversation. When he did he turned to his wife and nodded his head in her direction before he steadied his gaze on his son and Stiles.

"Stiles." He said, "I'm glad to see you back in the house of God."

"I like being here." Stiles said awkwardly. He still wasn't sure what the pastor wanted with him.

"I'd like to speak to you in private if you don't mind." He said looking from Stiles to Derek who nodded.

"O-okay." Stiles glanced at Derek with pleading eyes before he followed Mr. Hale around the corner and into a hallway.

"Right in here." He said opening a door to an office. Stiles stepped inside and had a seat at the desk in there while Mr. Hale to the seat across from him. He cleared his throat before he reached into a drawer and pulled out a Bible and set it on the desk in between the two of them.

"How long have you known my son, Stiles?" Mr. Hale asked expressionless. It kind of scared the teenager a bit.

"Um…maybe eight, nine months." Stiles replied sheepishly.

"Do you believe in God?" Was the pastor's next question which caught Stiles off guard.

"Maybe." Stiles replied and instantly felt like that was the wrong answer.

"How long have you felt like that?"

Stiles looked away, then back at Derek's father. "I'm not sure. My family use to go to church every week when my mother was alive but…after she passed…we kind of stopped." Stiles admitted.

"That is quite a traumatic experience for a child, and I could see where your faith could have wavered." He said. "And your father?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. I feel like after coming here so much he's become…more spiritual?"

Mr. Hale nodded and opened his Bible. "Do you own a Bible, Stiles?"

"I do…it's my grandfathers."

"It must be special to you."

"It is." Stiles said now picking at his fingers. The pastor turned to a page and turned The Book around so it was facing Stiles.

"Stiles, I want you to pray with me for a moment." Mr. Hale said and Stiles nodded and bowed his head. After they prayed for two minutes the pastor pointed to a paragraph in the Bible. "I want you to grasp an understanding of something important so I want you to study the Bible with me for a moment." He said and they did. Together they went over some scripture and when they were finished Stiles felt a little different. He wasn't sure how, but he could only assume more…energetic?

"I want to ask you again, Stiles." Mr. Hale said after a moment. "Do you have faith?"

"I do."

"Do you believe in God?"

Stiles hesitated. He had faith, but it was hard to surrender to something he was completely unsure about. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Yes." Mr. Hale sat back. "Be honest."

"I…it's hard for me to believe…because of all the things that have happened…"

"God tests you in order to make you a stronger person."

Stiles was silent for a moment before he whispered, "He tested me the worst way possible…"

Mr. Hale sat forward now, his even expression changed slightly to compassion. "I know things maybe be hard now Stiles, and they may be hard for weeks, months, even years, after we talk today. But that isn't an excuse to wavier from faith. I trust in the Lord because He has blessed me with so much.

'Even when I thought things were going to end, he blessed me again and brought me up.

'I'd like to tell you something personal. My wife and I had tried to have a child may times, and we thought that it would never happen, that maybe it wasn't in the cards. But then one day, in the middle of spring my wife was crying. I walked up to her and asked what was wrong, and she told me that she was blessed. I asked her how was she blessed, and she replied with a child. After three years of not being able to conceive, she did. And Derek came to us."

Stiles saw a glint in the pastor's eyes and nodded. He was interested now.

"Now I know, sometimes I might be hard on Derek, rough on him, and sometimes I may push him a little too hard, but he's my only son. My only child, and I want him to do and be the best. Sometimes that means punishment to keep him on track, and sometimes that means giving him lead way to make his own choices. Stiles…I love my son. Whether he knows that or not has yet to be decided until he's probably 30. But I do know that I want him happy, and honestly, I haven't seen him as happy as he has been in these past few months. I wasn't sure at first why, but then recently he started wearing a ring, and I can only assume that ring is for the couple of you."

There was a pause and Stiles nodded. "Yeah."

"Then I won't stand in the way of my son's happiness. I won't judge him or you either because it is not my place to judge people. I'm not God."

Stiles felt his heart beat fast.

"Really?" He leaned forward. He thought this conversation was a lead up to disappointment, but in the end it wasn't. Derek's father was actually okay with them being together!

"There is _one_ condition." The pastor said now standing, so Stiles did too.

"Yeah?"

"That you come to Bible study on Wednesday's. I want you to make a stronger attempted to rejoin the faith and believe."

Stiles nodded as he started to get teary eyed. "Okay, yes, okay!" He was so close to crying he felt like a child. The pastor came around and patted him on his back.

"Okay, no crying. I don't want Derek to think I beat you up or anything." Mr. Hale said and Stiles laughed as he wiped his eyes and headed out the room and down the hall to where Derek and his mother where waiting by a large potted tree.

"How did it go?" Derek asked, but became seriously concerned when he saw the tears in Stiles' eyes as he came closer. "Are you okay? What happened?" Anxiety spread through Derek like a wildfire until Stiles ran up and hugged him, burring his face in Derek's chest. "Oh?"

Stiles said something through quick mumbled tears, but Derek didn't understand him and became more concerned.

"Stiles?" He asked trying to pull him away so he could look at his face.

"He said it was okay!" Stiles cried with a smile on his face. "He said it was okay!"

It took the older boy a moment to process what Stiles just said, but when the words finally connected in his mind he hugged Stiles back just as hard. It felt right now. It felt more than right, it felt perfect.

.

.

.

Stiles and Derek were sitting outside behind Derek's house. His backyard was huge, including a wooded area where Derek spent plenty of summers enjoying the warmth of the sun. Now they were sitting on a large tree stump, Stiles laying down, Derek reading a magazine. They had gone on a walk earlier but the cool breeze of the evening settled them.

"Hey." Stiles said sitting up.

Derek closed his book and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Do you know…what you're going to do about college?"

Derek was silent for a moment before he turned to Stiles. "I've thought about it and…I was accepted into a few schools."

"Oh." Stiles looked down and started picking at the small plant growing in the stump.

"But, I don't want to be that far from you. So I've decided to save some money and go to community college first."

Stiles looked up. "Really? What about your parents?"

"They don't mind. I'm saving money. So I'll be here for another two years." Derek grinned.

Stiles scooted a little closer to him. "Will you get an apartment?"

"I might, but I haven't discussed it with my parents yet."

"If you get an apartment I can come over more often and we can spend more time together." Stiles smiled. "And I can make you dinner."

Derek laughed. "You still have to go to high school."

"Yeah, but at least I'll see you more often." Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder. "I like being around you."

Derek blushed, "I like being around you too." He turned to Stiles more. "I love you."

"I love you too." Stiles smiled up at him and Derek let his guard down again and leaned forward toward Stiles and gently pressed their lips together. It sent a spark through his body and he felt like he was melting. It was prefect.

When he pulled away Stiles was blushing. "C…can we do that again?"

Derek laughed lightly and pressed his lips to his boyfriend again.

The sound of cicadas chirped around them, the warm sun filtered in through the cool shade of the tree leaves, and in that moment everything was perfect.

.

.

.

You asked nicely and you received a part two!

This is the official end! (And a sweet end too, I can feel the love!)

I hope you enjoyed reading and please review!

Byes!


End file.
